Harry Potter and the Events that Changed His Life
by rdpaeglow501
Summary: Well the events of the triwizard tournament change the world for the better or worse. three young wizards and witch's will ultimately determine the outcome. How will they handle the loss of a "best" friend and gain of a few others. Their will be some major bashing of Ron among others.


Disclaimer. I own nothing of miss JK Rowling. Im only using her creations as a base for my story.

Authors Note: This is a first story I have written in a while so remember that, also I don't have a beta reader so please get with me if you want to become mine. Lastly I'm really bad with trying to add French sayings or accents so forgive me for the time being.

As the students chat and wait for everyone to be sorted in their house they hear a single loud sound of a knife hitting a goblet that sliecenes the entire great hall. It is then that professor Dumbledore stands to address the school.

"…Welcome and welcome back students. I would like to pass on a message that the forest is off limits to all students and not to be entered without a professor. Now let me go on to more pressing news. This year is a historic year for the magical community. This year marks the return of the triwizard tournament. In the coming time our school and friends from the south and north well compete in a events that test the contests' magical knowledge and abilities while providing a way for to make friends outside of our countries boarders. Now this tournament will not start until both school's arrive so prepare yourself for a warm welcoming of different cultures. I see that you all are looking at your plates so LET THE FEAST BEGIN" said Dumbledore as finished his opening year speech.

"I wonder what made them bring the tournament back. In the past people were killed trying to finish this tasks" said Hermione as she remembered reading about them in Hogwarts History.

"No idea why but he last one was over a hundred years ago and they had students fight hordes of trolls or battle past countless deadly creatures just to get a trophy and bragging rights for their school." Said Ron excitedly. "I am so signing up for this, just think of the glory the winner will get if they win. Plus the other befits…" Ron said as he stared off into space before he started stuffing his face full of food.

"Well what ever reason they bought it back for I just hope no gets killed this time." Said Harry as he act still thinking about his god fathers offer the past year.

"Agreed, But I think they will put age resections on the people who try to enter. I don't see them letting a first or second year student in tournament that could contain a horde or trolls. Knowing that those students would have little knowledge on how to defend them self's let alone the proper knowledge of offence strategies." Voiced Hermione.

The trio finished their meals and headed to their dorms as they were getting tired. Harry and Ron got caught up talking about the world cup that happened during the summer. They couldn't stop talking about how amazing Viktor Krum was.

In her dorm room Hermione laid in bed looking up as much information on pervious triwizard tournaments in Hogwarts History as she skipped over the details, thinking that the tournament was for just a much of harmless challenges and tests between rival schools.

Sometime later they all fell asleep not wanting to go to classes the next day.

In southern France was a young, beautiful, girl by the name of Fleur Delacour, who attended Beauxbatons in southern France. She was in her last year of school and had little if any real first. Must of the girls were jealous of her and all the boys just drooled over her looks as she was a quarter Veela. Today was the first day back from summer break. Her Head mistress had just informed their school that they would going to Hogwarts in a month for a tournament between schools and that all seventh year students were to attend the trip. It was some time after the announcement that another student who was freaking out over the news asked ifs she was excited on going to England to attend the tournament.

"Oh, Yes I am. It would be nice to meet some new people and maybe meet some real friends" said Fleur before trailing off and thinking of being around group of people who wanted her as a friend for once.


End file.
